The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensers comprising a container for liquid and a spraying device secured to the container for dispensing a spray of liquid, and is particularly concerned with dispensers for dispensing at least two different liquids.
Various containers for dispensing several different materials have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,739 of Vierkotter describes a liquid storage container having two separate compartments for connection to a spray pump for selectively dispensing material from the compartments. An external selector is connected to a valve assembly for controlling the ratio of the two different components dispensed from the pump. The valve assembly includes a rotatable member which controls the size of inlet openings to the valve assembly from the different compartments. This arrangement is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, involving a specially manufactured container having separate internal compartments and a number of different parts. Separation of the parts for refilling purposes is not straightforward in view of the various internal passageways extending across and along the container.